leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Act 33 - Infinity 7, Transformation, Super Sailor Moon (episode)
:This page is for the thirteenth episode of the second anime series. For the thirteenth chapter of the manga, please see Act 33 - Infinity 7, Transformation, Super Sailor Moon. Act 33 - Infinity 7, Transformation: Super Sailor Moon is the thirty fourth episode of the crystal series, and the eighth episode of the third season. It will air on May 23rd, 2016. Summary Now that the mystical Holy Grail has bestowed upon Usagi the power to evolve into Super Sailor Moon, she is determined that Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto join her and her friends' in stopping the Death Busters once and for all; as they are clearly stronger when they stand together as one. However, they must hurry, as a mysterious being of pure evil inside Hotaru is gradually awakening. Plot Summoning the Holy Grail with Sailor Chibi Moon and Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon is able to break Cyprine's control over the Sailor Senshi. The Inner Senshi pour their power into the grail and the Outer Senshi pour the power of their talismans into the grail as well. Sailor Moon drinks from the Holy Grail and transforms into Super Sailor Moon. She uses her new power to destroy Cyprine and Ptilol and all the Senshi meet in Haruka's apartment. Meanwhile, Hotrau can feel someone trying to push their way out of her. Ever since the accident she suffered as a child, she felt something wrong with her. The Outer Senshi reveal that nearing the end of the Silver Millenium, the three were drawn together after the Moon Kingdom was destroyed by the Dark Kingdom. Their talismans started resonating and they awakened Sailor Saturn, who used the Silence Glaive to end everything. The Outers say that Sailor Saturn was reborn as Hotaru and that with her body deteriorating, they expect Sailor Saturn will awaken again and when she does, she will end the world. They say the only way to stop that is to kill Hotaru. Sailor Moon and the other Senshi disagree, causing the Outer Senshi to believe that it is this reason that they all can't work together. Sailor Chibi Moon runs to Hotaru's house to help her and the Outer Senshi watch from a distance. Something within Hotaru awakens and Hotaru transforms into an adult woman with long hair, which she uses to steal Chibiusa's Silver Crystal, as well as her soul. The Outer Senshi notice that the talismans have not reacted, indicating the being isn't Sailor Saturn and the woman announces to her master, Pharoah 90, that she has finally awakened, while the Senshi see that Chibiusa is no longer breathing. Changes Changes from the Manga * Hotaru wears her usual black outfit for the chapter, including after Mistress 9 emerges. * Mistress 9 does not wear her signature outfit when she emerges from Hotaru. Changes from the Original Anime * Sailor Saturn's crucial role in the destruction of the first Silver Millennium was omitted in the original anime. She had been placed into a deep sleep by Queen Serenity because her powers and abilities were considered too powerful and dangerous and would only awake in dire times to carry out her mission to annihilate an entire world. However, this created a plot hole in Sailor Saturn's storyline, as it was never explained why she had no involvement in the annihilation of the first Silver Millennium. * At one point, Sailor Saturn had briefly taken over Hotaru and used her ability to paralyze the Daimon, allowing Super Sailor Moon to eliminate it. She later teleported her unconscious host back to her bedroom. * The three talismans did not awaken Sailor Saturn. * Sailor Moon obtained the Holy Grail by reaching to grab it before Eudial and evolved into Super Sailor Moon right afterwards. * Hotaru was not shown actively battling to contain the evil being lying dormant within her mind and spirit, nor did she indicate she was even aware of it being housed inside her. * Cyprine and Ptilol were destroyed when the Senshi tricked the two into attacking each other. * None of the Senshi gained heart-shaped broaches until they gained their super forms, which did not occur until the fourth season. * The Outer Senshi were never shown in flashbacks of the Silver Millennium. * Mistress 9 did not steal Chibiusa's own Silver Crystal, but instead swallowed her pure heart crystal to fully awaken and take full possession of Hotaru's mind and body. * Mistress 9 only used her prehensile hair to trap Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune to force Sailor Moon to hand over the Holy Grail. First Appearances Characters * Super Sailor Moon * Sailor Saturn (flashbacks; no lines) * Mistress 9 Attacks * Rainbow Moon Heartache Weapons * Silence Glaive (flashbacks) Transformations * Crisis, Make Up Trivia * Although the correct transformation phrase when using the Holy Grail to evolve into Super Sailor Moon is Crisis, Make Up, Moon Crisis, Make Up is said instead. This is incorrect as Moon Crisis, Make Up is the phrase that Usagi and Chibiusa use in the Dream Arc to transform directly into Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi Moon respectively since they can't use the Holy Grail without Sailors Uranus, Neptune and Pluto to give them power. Errors *In Chibiusa's flashback, speaking with Neo Queen Serenity, Neo Queen Serenity had blond hair, as oppose to the silver hair she had in previous episodes. Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal episodes Category:Anime episodes